


Królewskie blizny

by Zapauka



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapauka/pseuds/Zapauka
Summary: W Vere istniały blizny, które sięgały wyjątkowo głęboko, wędrując przez cały organizm, wijąc się szaleńczo i rozprzestrzeniając toksynę wzdłuż żył.W Akielos istniały rany, które początkowo okrutnie szczypały, by potem przybrać nieco chropowatą postać oraz nieustannie przypominać o uświadczonej niegdyś bezwzględności.A gdzieś pośrodku, na neutralnym terenie istniało lekarstwo, które szczęśliwie odnaleźli.





	Królewskie blizny

 

Świst raz po raz uderzających o siebie szpad roznosił się echem po ogromnym pomieszczeniu treningowym razem z cichym, przyspieszonym oddechem dwunastoletniego chłopaka, który walczył ze wszystkich sił. Spocone włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła, ale na szczęście były zbyt krótkie, by mogły zasłonić wyważone oraz pełne gracji ruchy przeciwnika. Król Vere sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie wypoczętego i nie wykazywał najmniejszych śladów zmęczenia, co dodatkowo skłaniało chłopca do wzmożonego wysiłku. Chciał udowodnić, że zasługiwał na daną mu szansę. Chciał zaskoczyć niewzruszonego niczym mężczyznę jakimś wyszukanym wypadem albo godnym podziwu pchnięciem, choć jednocześnie dobrze wiedział, że jego doświadczenie w podobnych potyczkach nie zaimponowałoby nikomu. Ledwo zaczęli naukę, więc wciąż mylił kroki, a rękojeść w co odważniejszych wymachach wyślizgiwała mu się spomiędzy palców.

Laurent bez trudu odparowywał każdy z ataków, nie próbując nawet wyprowadzać własnych, ponieważ walka miała charakter czysto edukacyjny lub wręcz rozrywkowy. Służyła raczej zagospodarowaniu wolnych poranków i spełnieniu nalegań chłopca, który pragnął naśladować swojego króla, pełny podziwu dla jego spokoju oraz opanowania niezależnie od sytuacji. Na początku niewiele rozumiał — nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu podczas procesu zabrali go z dala od regenta i czemu zaraz później wszyscy zaczęli kłaniać się przed jego bratankiem, skoro wiele razy słyszał, że to powinno skończyć się inaczej. Przez dłuższy czas nie docierało do niego także, dlaczego nie musiał już mieszkać w komnatach regenta. Przecież obiecywał mu tyle dobrego — złote klejnoty, najlepsze przysmaki, gustowne szaty — a nagle zniknął, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu albo w ogóle nie istniał. Chłopiec nie potrafił przeboleć tej straty aż do koronacji, którą oglądał z uchylonymi ustami, odnajdując w świeżym królu Vere nowy wzorzec do naśladowania.

W związku z tym był w siódmym niebie, kiedy Laurent po raz pierwszy zwrócił na niego swoją chłodną uwagę. Czuł się niewiarygodnie zaszczycony, bo każdy w pałacu — ba, w całym królestwie — doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zdobycie względów mężczyzny wymagało sporego trudu. Tymczasem on nie musiał robić praktycznie niczego — najwyraźniej wcześniejsza więź z regentem wystarczyła, aby chłopiec stał się kimś wartym zaangażowania w oczach Laurenta. Z dnia na dzień jego życie uległo diametralnej zmianie i wcale nie zamierzał tęsknić za nieco pomarszczonymi dłońmi, skoro był obecnie traktowany o wiele lepiej. Król (sic!) często patrzył na niego jak na równego samemu sobie i widział w nim kogoś więcej niż bezużytecznego niewolnika, a ponadto w przeciwieństwie do własnego wuja nigdy nie gustował w nastoletnich nałożnikach — czy właściwie w _jakichkolwiek_ nałożnikach. W końcu jego związek z władcą Akielos nie stanowił dla nikogo tajemnicy i było powszechnie wiadomo, że obaj traktowali tę relację nad wyraz dojrzale, niemal jak najprawdziwsze małżeństwo.

W tamtym momencie mężczyzna ze znudzeniem zdmuchnął jasny kosmyk włosów z czoła, obserwując rozpaczliwe wysiłki podopiecznego, poniekąd lekko rozbawiony tą niezwykle poważną i skupioną miną, która nie pasowała do tak młodej twarzy. Końcówką szpady co chwilę ostrożnie podnosił jego łokieć odrobinę wyżej lub pojedynczymi słowami instruował, jak powinien zmieniać ustawienie stóp, a chłopiec błyskawicznie próbował dostosowywać się do wszelkich porad, czym, między innymi, zyskał sobie rzadko spotykaną sympatię Laurenta. Lubił on bowiem poświęcać część wolnego czasu, aby móc obserwować jego postępy na tle sparingowym, lecz również politycznym. Niekiedy był zaskakiwany przez rozwijającą się w zastraszającym tempie inteligencję i spostrzegawczość chłopaka, gdyż na podstawie jego dezorientacji przy regencie nie spodziewał się po nim niczego specjalnego. Tymczasem czekała go miła niespodzianka, dzięki czemu szczerze zaabsorbował się nauczeniem chłopca czegoś pożytecznego. Musiał przyznać, że radził sobie całkiem nieźle — oczywiście nie tak sprawnie, jak sam Laurent w jego wieku, ale nie było najgorzej.

— …wrócić dopiero za pięć dni? — Nad szumem kling usłyszał nagle czyjś niski głos, dobiegający zza pozłacanej kolumny. — Coś poszło nie tak?

Brwi Laurenta zmarszczyły się minimalnie, jednak nie mógł pozwolić sobie choćby na krótkie zerknięcie przez ramię, nawet jeśli walczył tylko z dwunastolatkiem. Chciał mu pokazać, że każdy przeciwnik wymagał identycznej koncentra…

— Król Damianos został poważnie ranny — odparł posępnie któryś z Akielończyków, a Laurent wyłącznie niewiarygodną siłą woli powstrzymał cichy syk, kiedy na ułamek sekundy stracił kontrolę nad rękojeścią i nie zdążył odparować szpady chłopca.

Zakrzywione ostrze drasnęło gładką skórę jego policzka, jak gdyby cięło cieniutki materiał niemal przezroczystej koszuli. Metal z głuchym brzęknięciem uderzył o podłogę sali treningowej w tej samej chwili co kolana zzieleniałego z przerażenia chłopaka, wpatrującego się w szkarłatną smugę na twarzy swojego króla.

— W-Wasza Wysokość — wyjąkał drżącym głosem, przyciskając czoło do stóp Laurenta. — Wasza Wysokość, proszę, proszę mi wybaczyć — błagał gorączkowo, nieświadomy tego, że mężczyzna nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. — To był przypadek. Ja nie chciałem. Nie chciałem…

— Uspokój się — odpowiedział szorstko Laurent, odrzuciwszy własną szpadę na bok i podążając wzrokiem za oddalającymi się mężczyznami. — Na polu bitwy nie będziesz chyba przepraszał przeciwnika za jego błędy, prawda? — Spłoszony chłopiec pokręcił pospiesznie głową, a potem odsunął się od ozdobnych butów króla, podświadomie wyczuwając, że w tamtym momencie właśnie tego od niego wymagano. — Świetnie, jutro znowu poćwiczymy twoje reakcje. Nie możesz panikować po zrobieniu krzywdy komuś o wyższej randze, rozumiesz? — zapytał tak opanowanym głosem, jakby dokładnie zaplanował tę sytuację, w co nastolatek nawet przez sekundę nie śmiał wątpić.

Zdecydowana większość dorosłych uwierzyłaby w wyrafinowane kłamstwo wypowiedziane z podobną bagatelnością, a chłopiec, mimo zadziwiającej inteligencji, nie był wystarczająco biegły w odczytywaniu przesłanek Laurenta. Prawdopodobnie istniała wyłącznie jedna osoba, która potrafiłaby domyślić się prawdy i której zawdzięczał teraz tę szczypiącą ranę na policzku.

Spojrzał jeszcze na chłopaka podnoszącego z podłogi rozwiniętą wstążkę od jednego z rękawów bordowego kaftana, po czym szybkim krokiem udał się do wyjścia z odbierającym oddech zdaniem szumiącym mu w uszach.

_Król Damianos został poważnie ranny._

Laurent zacisnął blade pięści na wyżłobionym pasku granatowych spodni ze złoconymi wstawkami, próbując zdławić strach oraz rosnące w nim wzburzenie. Dlaczego nikt go o niczym nie poinformował, do diabła? Czy gdyby nie podsłuchał przypadkiem tej rozmowy, Damen zataiłby przed nim tak ważną informację o stanie swojego zdrowia? Może ukrywałby się przez pięć kolejnych dni gdzieś w pałacu, by później udać, że dopiero wrócił z wyprawy?

Szczerze powiedziawszy, Laurent ze zgorszeniem zauważył, że nawet nie byłby szczególnie zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw. Doskonale wiedział, że Damen zrobiłby dosłownie _wszystko_ , żeby go przypadkiem niepotrzebnie nie zmartwić, a zaszycie się w którejś z komnat pasowało do niego aż zbyt dobrze. Oczywiście o ile jego rany mogły wygoić się w tak krótkim czasie, w co jednak wątpił — przecież tamten mężczyzna nazwał je poważnymi. Po plecach Laurenta przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz niepokoju, mimo że próbował nie wyobrażać sobie najgorszych scenariuszy.

_Jeśli to faktycznie byłoby coś niebezpiecznego, od razu by mnie powiadomił,_ powtarzał trzeźwo w myślach, kiedy niczym burza przemierzał kolejne korytarze, obojętnie mijając kłaniających mu się strażników oraz dworzan.

Wreszcie stanął przed wielkimi drzwiami, których strzegli dwaj mężczyźni, ubrani w akielońskie tuniki i pochłonięci rozmową na temat ostatnio ustalonego grafiku. Ich rozkojarzenie dodatkowo zirytowało Laurenta, bo w czasie służby powinni zajmować się przecież należytą ochroną zamiast bezsensownymi pogaduszkami. Wykłócając się o coś idiotycznego, nie zauważyli w ogóle, że ktoś do nich podszedł, w wyniku czego Laurent zagryzł mocno zęby. Co prawda, potencjalny napastnik musiałby najpierw ominąć pozostałych strażników rozstawionych w ściśle określonych punktach całego pałacu, jednak gdyby rzeczywiście był wrogiem i udało mu się dotrzeć aż tutaj, już dawno zdążyłby podciąć gardła tym dwóm nierobom i bez problemu trafić do królewskich komnat…

Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, ale postanowił odłożyć na później dosadne zruganie ich wyraźnej niefrasobliwości wobec swoich obowiązków, a teraz zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami.

— Przepuście mnie — rozkazał, biorąc głęboki oddech.

— Król zabronił wejścia komukolwiek — oznajmił niższy z nich niemal lekceważąco, gdyż nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by podnieść wzrok znad kawałka pergaminu z rozpiską wart.

— Chyba nie wiesz, _komu_ czegoś zabraniasz — wycedził lodowato w odpowiedzi, na co obaj strażnicy wreszcie wyprostowali się jak struny i z rozszerzonymi oczami skłonili głowy w akompaniamencie nieskładnych przeprosin.

Chwilę później nerwowo odsunęli się od drzwi, zanim Laurent zostałby zmuszony do powtórzenia wcześniejszego rozkazu. Życie wciąż było im miłe i nie zamierzali ryzykować wywołaniem większego gniewu u już zirytowanego władcy.

Z kamienną twarzą przekroczył wrota, które zamknięto za nim praktycznie bez najmniejszego odgłosu, jeśli nie liczyć cichutkich oddechów ulgi, wypuszczonych jednocześnie przez podwładnych Damena. Mężczyzna niemal prychnął, kiedy tuż przed całkowitym zatrzaśnięciem drzwi zauważył napięcie schodzące powoli z barków obu strażników. Mimo wszystko na podstawie ich zdenerwowanych min wnioskował, że byli świadomi własnego błędu i sami wpadli na to, że jeszcze z nimi nie skończył.

W każdym razie chwilowo przejmował się głównie odnalezieniem ukochanego, co przeważnie nie należało do łatwych zadań, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że królewskie sypialnie zajmowały prawie pół piętra pałacu. Na szczęście nie musiał kluczyć po pokojach, ponieważ zobaczył Damena już w pierwszym pomieszczeniu. Siedział z odchyloną do tyłu głową na wielkim łożu, w którym Laurent zaledwie kilka godzin temu drzemał samotnie. Jego ciemna karnacja odznaczała się na tle mlecznobiałej i idealnie złożonej pościeli, szczególnie dzięki temu, że tors mężczyzny nie był osłonięty żadnym zbędnym materiałem. Zakrwawiona, rozerwana tunika zakrywała go jedynie od pasa w dół, lecz zostałaby błyskawicznie naciągnięta z powrotem na ramiona, gdyby tylko Damen zdecydował się usiąść przodem do wejścia lub usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi.

W tym momencie był jednak zupełnie nieświadomy wpatrzonej w niego pary błękitnych oczu, przez co Laurent przełknął powoli ślinę w celu uspokojenia skołatanych nerwów. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, uciekając wzrokiem od głębokich ran na plecach Akielończyka, które przeplatały się ze starszymi, już zagojonymi bliznami. Przy jednym ze stolików dostrzegł Paschala, mieszającego w przezroczystej misce odpowiednie lekarstwa, więc założył ramiona na piersi i zrobił kilka głośnych kroków w głąb pomieszczenia, aby oznajmić swoją obecność.

— Od kiedy to nie jestem wpuszczany do własnych komnat? — zapytał ze starannie wyważoną ironią, próbując w ten sposób zdławić wszelkie oznaki niepewności w głosie.

Widział, że łopatki Damena wyraźnie się spięły od niespodziewanego dźwięku, lecz mimo wszystko nie wstał z łóżka, czym jeszcze mocniej zaniepokoił Laurenta. Nadal siedział z twarzą skierowaną w stronę ściany oraz dłońmi zaciśniętymi na strzępach tuniki, jakby rozważał, czy powinien przynajmniej spróbować zasłonić swoje świeże rany.

— Miałeś ćwiczyć do południa — odpowiedział wyłącznie ni to z wyrzutem, ni to z rozdrażnieniem; brzmiał raczej na zrezygnowanego.

Powietrze w pomieszczeniu momentalnie zgęstniało, dlatego też Paschal pospiesznie podniósł miskę z maścią i zbliżył się do łóżka z zamiarem oddzielenia Damena od buzującego emocjami Laurenta, który jednak płynnym ruchem wyrwał naczynie z rąk pałacowego lekarza.

— Możesz już iść — odprawił go, wędrując wzrokiem do rozcięć na plecach kochanka. — Dziękujemy za pomoc — dodał nieco łagodniej, gdy Paschal skłonił się lekko i skierował w stronę drzwi.

Minęło kilkanaście duszących sekund od jego wyjścia, zanim Laurent postanowił podejść jeszcze bliżej ogromnego łoża i ostrożnie przykucnąć na prześcieradle. Miska w jego dygoczących dłoniach podskakiwała, grożąc rozlaniem zawartości, więc oparł ją na prawym udzie, po czym ścisnął nasączony lekarstwem kawałek gładkiego materiału.

— Dlaczego nikt mnie o niczym nie powiadomił? — zapytał cicho, przymknąwszy powieki w oczekiwaniu, aż maść przestałaby kapać z tej prowizorycznej szmatki.

Dopiero wtedy Damen odwrócił się na krótko przez ramię i uśmiechnął delikatnie na jego widok, jak gdyby zobaczenie znajomych jasnych pukli było w stanie odegnać cały ból.

— Dobrze wiesz dlaczego — mruknął z czułością, a potem z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na drewniane kolumny ich łoża. — To nic takiego. Nie powinieneś… Ach — sapnął z zaskoczenia, kiedy Laurent bez ostrzeżenia przyłożył chłodny materiał do najmniejszego ze skaleczeń.

— Gdyby moje plecy tak wyglądały, też byś stwierdził, że to nic takiego? — W głosie Laurenta pobrzmiewał najprawdziwszy lód, topiony, bądź co bądź, niemożliwym do przegapienia zmartwieniem. — Gdybym wrócił do pałacu w takim stanie i to przed tobą ukrył?

Zmrużył oczy z bezradnym westchnięciem, ponieważ oczywiście cieszył się, że jego ukochany wyszedł żywy z tej potyczki. Podejrzewał, że ktoś musiał zaatakować ich podczas pokojowej wyprawy do Delphy, jednak na razie nie zamierzał wypytywać o szczegóły. Z zachowania Damena wywnioskował, że nikt z jego ludzi nie zginął, dlatego omówienie przyczyny tych paskudnych ran na plecach mogło poczekać. W tej chwili w głębi duszy chciał jedynie go do siebie przyciągnąć i pocałować z całej siły w te szorstkie usta, za którymi tak tęsknił. Nie widzieli się wystarczająco długo — nie powinien zaczynać wyczekiwanego spotkania od kłótni, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać krążącej w nim irytacji, spowodowanej brakiem poprawnego przepływu informacji wśród podwładnych. Najwyraźniej Damen, jak zwykle zresztą, błyskawicznie rozszyfrował jego nastrój.

— Masz rację. Przepraszam — wyszeptał, na ślepo odnajdując wolną dłoń mężczyzny i splatając ich palce. — Już wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam — powtórzył, a Laurent wypuścił powietrze nosem i bez słowa wrócił do ostrożnego smarowania ran przygotowanym specyfikiem.

Właściwie ledwo dotykał szmatką skóry Damena, by nie wywołać większego bólu, jednak Akielończyk co jakiś czas ściskał mocniej jego rękę w poszukiwaniu otuchy. Pod koniec Laurent odłożył miskę na podłogę i zagryzł lekko wargi, przejeżdżając kciukiem niczym najlżejszym piórkiem po jednej z grubych, pobielałych blizn — pamiątek z przywiązania do pręgierza i…

Z trudem przełknął to nieprzyjemne wspomnienie, lecz jednocześnie dotarło do niego, że Damen do tej pory był prawdziwym mistrzem w umiejętnym ukrywaniu przed nim śladów ich nieciekawej przeszłości. Laurent nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi — nie zauważył, że zawsze odwracał się do niego przodem, jeśli tylko nie miał na sobie części swojego normalnego odzienia. Zamrugał ociężale wraz z gorzkim zrozumieniem, że nie potrafił nawet przywołać w pamięci momentu, kiedy ostatnio udało mu się objąć wzrokiem choćby niewielki ułamek pleców ukochanego.

Damen, mimo że teraz wyjątkowo siedział tyłem i nie widział mimiki Laurenta, oczywiście wyczuł zmianę w atmosferze, dlatego z uczuciem podniósł jego blade palce do ust i złożył na nich subtelny pocałunek.

— Nie zamierzałem… Nie zamierzałem za to przepraszać — wydusił z siebie Laurent po dłuższej chwili ciszy, nieco kanciasto, jakby nie mógł złapać oddechu.

— Wiem, że nie. A ja nie zamierzałem wybaczać — odparł łagodnie, nie odrywając gorących warg od jego dłoni.

W tych niepozornych, prostych słowach zawarł czytelny komunikat, że wszystko, co zdarzyło się w Vere, zostało daleko w przeszłości. Jedno uderzenie serca później przekręcił się na jasnej pościeli, aby zobaczyć mimowolny uśmiech Laurenta. Przycisnął zaplątane w zakrwawionej tunice kolano do uda blondyna i już pochylał głowę do wyczekiwanego pocałunku, gdy nagle zamarł w bezruchu na widok cienkiego draśnięcia przechodzącego przez blady policzek.

— Co ci się stało? — zapytał ze zmarszczonym czołem na granicy wzburzenia. — Kto…? Kto ci to zrobił? — Natarczywy sposób, w jaki domagał się odpowiedzi, był zupełnie nieadekwatny do jego ciepłych opuszków, którymi delikatnie pogładził wyostrzoną żuchwę.

Laurent wystudiowanym ruchem uniósł jedną brew ku górze w pełnym sarkazmu grymasie.

— Jakiś barbarzyńca postawił wartowników przed wejściem do moich komnat. Nie przypuszczałem, że będę musiał stoczyć z nimi walkę, żeby się tutaj dostać, ale…

— Żartujesz sobie, prawda? — Damen gniewnie podciągnął rozerwaną tunikę, by zakrywała go dokładnie w pasie, i zaczął wstawać z łóżka, rozglądając się najprawdopodobniej za jakąś bronią.

Laurent z trudem zdusił śmiech, a potem przytrzymał w miejscu umięśnione i opalone ramię swojego naiwnego mężczyzny.

— Czuję się naprawdę dotknięty, skoro uważasz, że nie dałbym rady dwóm mało rozgarniętym strażnikom — przyznał z udawanym żalem. — Wydaje ci się, że gdyby rzeczywiście mnie zaatakowali, nadal staliby teraz przed tymi drzwiami i spokojnie czekali, aż wyjdziesz do nich z mieczem? Nawet nie sądziłem, że masz mnie za takiego nieudacznika.

Damen pokręcił wolno głową z niedowierzaniem i opadł z powrotem na pościel.

— Twoje cholerne poczucie humoru wpędzi mnie kiedyś do grobu — zauważył, ciemnymi oczami śledząc uważnie ranę na jego policzku, który ponownie zamknął we wnętrzu swojej szerokiej dłoni. — Wypadek przy pracy? — odgadł na podstawie niezbyt precyzyjnego kształtu cięcia, a kącik jego ust podjechał złośliwie do góry. — Jeśli zaraz mi powiesz, że przegrałeś pojedynek z dwunastolatkiem, poważnie rozważę tę kwestię na temat „nieudacznika”.

Tęczówki Laurenta momentalnie pojaśniały z rozbawienia. Na kilka sekund przyłożył wargi do wgłębienia pomiędzy nadgarstkiem a wnętrzem dłoni Damena, czym zaskarbił sobie kolejne kojące muśnięcie palcami wzdłuż szczęki.

— Mocno cię boli? — dopytał jakimś cichszym i intymniejszym głosem Laurent, zerknąwszy przelotnie w kierunku miski z maścią. — Gdybym pojechał z wami, nie pozwoliłbym nikomu…

— Wiem — zapewnił polubownie Damen, strzepując zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z czoła. — Wiem, ale nie jest tak źle. O wiele bardziej boli mnie, kiedy martwię się twoimi bliznami.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha cisza, odbijająca się od pozłacanych okiennic i porcelanowych donic na parapetach. Laurent bezwiednie podniósł palce do rozcięcia na policzku i uchylił usta, aby wyrazić głośno swoje zdezorientowanie, lecz w porę dotarło do niego, że Damen wcale nie miał na myśli blizn fizycznych.

— Ja… Znalazłem na nie odpowiednie lekarstwo. — Nie zdążył powstrzymać gwałtownego rumieńca, wpełzającego mu na szyję przy tych słowach.

_Lekarstwo_ w rzeczy samej uśmiechnęło się ciepło w odpowiedzi i z wprawą wsunęło opuszki pod kołnierz jego zasznurowanego kaftana, by zbadać puls tuż pod brodą.

— Właściwie miałeś szczęście, że samo do ciebie przyszło — przyznał Damen, łącząc ze sobą bliźniacze bransolety połyskujące złotem na ich nadgarstkach.

— Wielkie szczęście — potwierdził Laurent z mieszaniną ironii i rozczulenia, po czym w końcu pochylił się w celu złożenia namiętnego pocałunku na jego ustach. W ostatniej chwili zauważył jednak, jaki Damen był brudny i spocony, w wyniku czego zmarszczył żartobliwie nos w mistrzowsko odegranym obrzydzeniu. — Wielkie szczęście, że przysłali mi akurat dzikusa w łańcuchach, który nie zna zasad podstawowej higieny.

Damen parsknął przyjemnym dla ucha, gardłowym śmiechem i przyciągnął Laurenta do swojej nagiej piersi, wplątując palce w te cudownie miękkie blond włosy, jak gdyby tęsknił za tym podczas każdej sekundy minionych dni, co zapewne nie odbiegało daleko od prawdy. Zatrzymał się jeszcze kilka cali przed rozwartymi i chętnymi wargami mężczyzny, żeby wydyszeć cicho:

— Ten dzikus może i nie zna zasad higieny, ale zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko.

A potem w idealnej harmonii ich rozrzewnione uśmiechy zgrały się wreszcie w jeden — czysty i nieskazitelny, pełen zaufania oraz wzajemnego podziwu, bez cienia wspomnianej w roli dowcipu barbarzyńskości czy dzikości.

„Królestwo _i_ ta chwila”.

Te słowa zawsze smakowały tak samo słodko i w tamtym momencie nie liczyło się dla nich nic innego.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Witam serdecznie! Publikuję tutaj po raz pierwszy, więc nie wiem, czy wszystko dobrze oznaczyłam i czy w ogóle ktoś to przeczyta, ale byłoby mi bardzo miło. Całą serię czytałam jak na razie tylko w oryginale (w dodatku ponad rok temu), dlatego przepraszam, jeśli coś nie zgadza się z polskim tłumaczeniem. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło tragicznie i nie zepsułam charakterów moich ukochanych postaci. I że komuś spodoba się ten krótki one-shot <3  
> Pozdrawiam gorąco i przesyłam całusy!


End file.
